iHave My Mantras
by Scream at the Sky
Summary: Carly questions her feelings and discovers something else along the way


**DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

**To my readers: I usually write seddie stories, but this one could be deemed as somewhat of a creddie story…so with that…**

**Creddie fans: Please enjoy!**

**Seddie fans: Please keep an open mind when reading this and know that it is crucial to the big story coming up soon. **

**Also… Please be nice with reviews. Constructive criticism welcome, negative comments will not be. Leave them at the door. Thanks ******

**iHave My Mantras**

The silence between them was unbearable. They had been waiting out side for 20 minutes now. One of them had to say something.

"_Freddie?"_

"_Ya Carly?"_

Carly stared at the boy standing next to her. She did not know what else to say. All she could think about was the dance they shared. It meant nothing. She had to say that to herself. She never had this mantra before, so why was she saying it now. It was just a dance. It meant nothing. The words repeated themselves over and over again in her head. She never questioned her feelings before. It was just a dance. It meant nothing.

Her arrant thoughts were interrupted by the headlights of a car. She would be home soon. Now the silence of the car ride back to Bushwell was even tenser. What could he possibly thinking. Carly looked out her window and watched the buildings whiz by them. They reached an intersection and Carly looked out of the corner of her eye and thought she saw her best friend running down the road. She shook her head in confusion and took out her phone. No missed calls, no texts. She started to dial.

**Hey it's Sam. Leave one.**

Carly hung up the phone. Where ever Sam was, she would be ok. Carly looked over again at the boy next to her. His attention was focused outside as well. She really wanted to now what he was thinking. However, at the same time, she did not.

"_And now you need to find about 500 more"_

"**Watch it Fredward"**

"_Sam and Freddie have been fighting about money this week"_

"_Cuz Sam owes Carly and me, over 500 bucks!"_

They reached Bushwell in a matter of 10 minutes. The silence made the ride seem about 10 hours. It would continue all the way to their doors. Now only two words were muttered

"_Goodnight"_

"'_Night Freddie"_

Carly walked into her apartment. She could tell that her uncanny brother had been working on something. He was no where to be found. She walked around the mess and up to her room. She had a lot on her mind, and didn't need the added stress of having to clean up after him. She would deal with it in the morning.

She lay in bed, the lights from the city shown brightly in the sky. It was just a dance, nothing more. So why was she questioning it. Why was she feeling suddenly guilty about… no she did not have these feelings. She told him she never would…right? She pulled the covers up over head and closed her eyes.

"_You gave up that cool trip, just to get rid of Missy"_

"_I was protecting iCarly"_

"_No. You care about Sam."_

"_Well, she was really upset"_

"_You love her"_

"_Yeah… stop"_

She was hoping it was the thunder that woke her up and not the words that were now burning them selves into her subconscious.

"_You love her"_

"_Yeah… stop"_

She could not believe she never saw it before. Then her mind started to race. She realized something. He loves Sam. He always has. She could tell by the way he tries to steal glances towards her. How he always asks where she is. How he shared his first kiss with her.

And she knew that Sam loved him back. How she constantly nagged him and picked on him. How she went to him for help when Missy tried to break apart our friendship.

The only thing she didn't know is if they knew how the other felt.

She rolled over in her bed. Her thoughts had consumed her so much she didn't even realize that the morning was here. She still did not know how she felt. She knew her best friends liked each other. She knew that. So why was she still playing that dance over in her head. It was just a dance. It meant nothing. Right?

She wondered if Sam had made it home last night. She reached down for her phone. Just as she was about to dial, it started buzzing…Sam.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Carly, I need to talk to you."_

…_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
